Sakura's Sister
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Gigi, is Sakura's younger sister. She just graduated from the academy, but she has the same strength as a Chunin! She is eventually premoted to a chunin, and wants to help get Sauske back, with Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Yamato! But can she go? And if she does, will they save him this time?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Sister

A Naruto Story

**Hello! It is I MINA! If you didn't know! :D I am writing a story about Sakura, and she has a sister, who just graduated to a genin, but is as strong as Sakura! So if you don't want to read a story with an original character, GTFO! So kay! Read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Original Character!**

**Pairings: NaruSaku, InoGarra, (slight, I dunno if they will come in the story, but maybe) ShikaTema, (maybe in the story) HinaKiba**

**P.S. I'm watching episode 279 of Naruto Shippuden and everyone seems damn suspicious!**

**(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)**

"Gigi! Wake up! Today is the day of your graduation!" Sakura said and she shook her little sister's shoulder. Gigi rubbed her eyes and looked up at Sakura's emerald ones.

"'Kay," Gigi said. She sat up slowly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sakura asked before leaving so Gigi could get dressed.

"Um, I don't k-know," Gigi stuttered. She was a very shy girl.

"Does waffles sound good?" Sakura asked.

"S-sure."

Sakura left, and Gigi rifled gently through her closet for her uniform. She pulled out her uniform, which looked a lot like Ino's, except that it was blue. She slid into it, and postioned her fishnet stockings correctly. (A/N: I'm listening to Avril Lavigne, and I just realized she reminds me of Ino.)

Gigi closed her bedroom door, but opened it and then grabbed her Ninja headband. She walked down stairs, and sat herself at the table, and dug in to her waffles.

"So, you excited?" Sakura asked her little sister.

"Y-yeah. I guess s-so," Gigi said quietly, as her pink hair fell towards her face.

"Oh, come on! You should be really excited!" Sakura said as she pet her sister's head.

"H-hey, I-I am excited!" Gigi protested.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to take you to meet my team mates, Sai and Naruto!" Sakura said happily, as she took Gigi's plate away after she finished her last waffle.

"But why? I-I've never met them b-before!" Gigi squealed.

"Tsunade-sama ordered it. Besides, you have! You were like five or something."

"Oh."

"Well, you better get going! I gotta go help Shizune-san! Don't worry! I'm sure your sensei will be great!" Sakura said as she left out the door before Gigi could say bye.

Gigi stood up, and went out the door. (A/N: If you're wondering where her parents are, they died.) She walked to the academy, adjusting her headband on her hip. She walked up to the building, and sighed. Gigi walked in.

**(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)**

Gigi sat down in the relative middle, and sat quietly until Iruka-Sensei came. Before he came though, a boy sat next to her.

"Hi!" The boy said happily.

"Hiy-ya," Georgia said blushing nervously.

"I'm Eric! What's your name?" Eric asked happily.

"Gigi."

"Oh hi Gigi!" Eric said happily. He was very loud and everyone was staring at them.

"Oi! Shut up, you freak!" A voice shouted.

"H-hey! That's not very nice!" Gigi shouted back. She twisted her head to the voice that came from the back.

"Look at that! Stutter girl is standing up for the freak!" The voice shouted back. Gigi could see it was a boy, and he was pointing at her. She blushed with embarrassment. He had raven colored hair, and he looked at her with hatred. "Why do you even bother you freak?" The boy laughed at his joke, and everyone else started laughing too.

"All of you shut up! She didn't do anything to deserve this! She was just being a good friend! SO ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' PIE HOLES!" Eric shouted at everyone. The cruel laughter died down, and Eric sat down. Everyone was quiet, even the boy, Jared.

"Woah, everyone, why are you so quiet?" Iruka asked when he came into the room.

"No reason!" Eric piped up. Iruka chuckled.

"Well, let me congratulate you all for becoming ninja! This is something you should also treat seriously, because soon enough, you'll be going on dangerous missions!" Iruka warned them. Crickets chirped. "Well, alright then, I shall now announce the teams! Team 1, Sera, Minko, and Trinity! Team 2…"

Gigi zoned out until she heard her name. "Team 7, Gigi, Eric and-" Iruka shuffled through his papers and Eric beamed at her.

"J-" Gigi heard the first letter slowly. Her heart stopped.

"Joseph." Gigi sighed a huge sigh, as did Eric. He beamed even wider.

"Oops, I mean Jared!" Iruka smiled at his mistake. "Sorry for the mix up guys."

Eric stopped smiling.

And Gigi's heart stopped beating.

**(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)(*u*)**

** Well, there you have it! I hope you like it! I worked very hard on it! There will be more SakuNaru next chappie! Of course, I want reviews! I live on reviews. Well more like my unicorn Katia does. Anyways, review!**

**A poem for you!**

**Review! Review!**

**It's totes good for you!**

**Review! Review!**

**Or I'll send Katia after you!**

**Review! Review!**

**SHE WILL STAB YOU!**

**Damn. I'm pretty good fucking poet!**

**Over and out!**

**Mina Kurosaki**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Sister

By: Mina Kurosaki

**To my reviewers!**

**Camille loves chocolate: Tank you! :DD I'm glad you like it! :D**

**dbzgtfan2004****: Thank you again! *bows***

**Chapter 2 of Sakura's Sister! :D**

**Naruto: Hold it!**

**Mina: Whaddaya want now?**

**Naruto: I wanna be in this chapter.**

**Mina: Bitch please. On wi-**

**Naruto: But I wanna be in the story!**

**Mina: STFU! I already told you; you will be in this chapter!**

**Naruto: No you didn't.**

**Mina: 'Cause you didn't hear me, dumbass.**

**Naruto: Whatever.**

**Well, now that that's over, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Gigi sat in the classroom with her head in her hands. She was waiting for her sensei, and _him. _She started hyperventilating with fear.

Eric sat next to her with his hand on her back, rubbing his hand on her back in circles, trying to calm her down. "It won't be that bad… I think."

Gigi smiled weakly at her new friend. "Sure," she said. She heard the door open, and a snicker.

"Hey freak. Are you trying to comfort your new girlfriend?" Jared sneered.

"She's not m-my girlfriend," Eric replied nervously, his cheeks glowing red.

"Sure."

Eric didn't reply, and a silence hung in the air, until it was pierced by the door opening.

"Yo, sorry I'm so late, I got lost in the Alps today. How do you do? I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Well, why don't you tell me some things about yourselves? Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that?" Kakashi asked, adjusting his headband.

The team was sitting on top of a roof, and they faced Konoha.

All three of them were silent. "Well? Who'll start? You!" Kakashi pointed to Gigi.

"O-oh. I'm Gigi Haruno. I like s-sweet things, listening to music w-while I train and I **dislike**," Gigi put emphasis on the word. "m-mean people. In the future, I hope to become a g-great kunoichi. My hobbies are…" Gigi said them so low, that no one could hear it but Eric. _My hobbies are singing, hanging out with my sister and making new friends._

_Hm, Sakura's sister, possibly? Oh yeah, I remember Sakura telling me about her. She doesn't seem like Sakura was when she was a graduate, who was all love struck. She's an interesting case, Gigi._ Kakashi thought. He nodded as an approval.

Eric went next. "I'm Eric Mikutsa. (A/N: Lol random name, couldn't think of another one.) I like hanging out with my friend, Gigi, and eating donuts! I hate mean people and sour candy. My dreams for the future is hopefully be able to lead my own squad, and get married. And my hobbies is drawing manga!" Eric said, as he bowed. Gigi giggled and he blushed.

_Not the usual dreams for the future, but oh well._

"I am Jared Untina. I like beating the crap out of freaks, and I hate weird people. My dream for the future is to become Hokage, so I can ban freaks, and my hobbies are being cool."

_He likes to maintain a certain image, a cool popular guy._

"Well, all of you are very interesting."

"Hey, hey, what's our first mission?" Eric nagged.

"Survival training," Kakashi said, and he sighed at the look of confusion on Jared's face.

"That's stupid! We already did this at the academy!" Jared pointed out.

"This is different."

"It feels like y-your not t-telling us something," Gigi accused.

"Well, if I tell you, you're not going to like it." Kakashi waited for a moment before continuing. "Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will actually become genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass fail test, and the chance that you will fail is at least 66%." The grey haired jonin laughed at their faces. "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"Alright. I-I'm game, I think." Gigi stood up, as did Eric. Jared stood up and smirked.

"Nice to see you in the spirits! Meet me at training ground 3 (A/N: Once again, totes random) at 5:00 in the morning. Don't be late. Also, don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke."

All three of them had grim looks on their faces.

"Toodles!" He disappeared.

Gigi arrived to her house at around 4:30, and was greeted with a big hug from Sakura.

"Oh, h-hi," Gigi said, trying to breathe.

"So, so, so, who is your sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Um, a g-guy named, Ka-Kakashi Ha-Hatake. I think."

"Oh, Kakashi Sensei? Tell him I want to meet up with him soon. Are you doing the 'survival test' thing again?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I g-guess so."

"Well, do you want something to eat before we go see my team?"

"No. I-I am o-okay. I think."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura looked at her sister and saw she looked a little down. "Well, let's go!" Sakura shook it off, and opened the door. Gigi left and Sakura followed, after locking the door.

They walked down the streets of Konoha, when Gigi saw a ramen stand. "S-sakura? Can we get s-some ramen?" Gigi tugged at her shirt.

"Sure. I knew you were hungry." Both of them headed towards the ramen shack. (A/N: Is it called a ramen shack or restaurant?)

The two sisters entered the shack (?) and sat down. "2 miso ramens please!" Sakura said proudly.

Gigi heard chopsticks clatter.

"Sakura-chan? And SAKURA-CHAN? WHY IS THERE TO SAKURA-CHANS?" Naruto fainted, and Sakura knelt down next to him. He was out cold.

"Wake up you baka!" Sakura slapped Naruto as hard as she could, and he jolted up, knocking Gigi in the forehead, and knocking her out.

(*^ #$%^&*() ^&)#^ (#(&^! (*$&^! (#*76($!$82476

**Well. That's it. Everyones getting knocked out! LOLZERS~**

**Well **

**As you know.**

**Review.**

**It's good for you.**

**No death threats this time.**

**I prom-REVIEW OR KATIA WILL STAB YOU!**

**Sorry, just wanted to get it out there!**

**Mina Kurosaki**


	3. Chapter 3: Begin!

Sakura's Sister:

Survival Test

**Ah hello there! I haven't updated in a while… And I feel kind of bad. But this chapter is going to be extra long. I feel like shit right now, blech… Also, I'm sorry that the last chapter disappointed some people during the last chapter, and I don't know a lot of names! :(((( Sorry! D: Well in with the freaking story. **

**12345567890002391-2394850182709218734810293**

Gigi jolted up, after a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head.

She took deep wheezes as she saw Sakura and Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worryingly. Gigi nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay!" Gigi said happily. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Hm?" HE looked up from his bowl of ramen.

"Never mind." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I-I mean this is good, r-right? Now we just have to go to your old training g-ground!" Gigi said happily. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Good idea! Let's go Naruto!" Sakura motioned over to the blonde who was inactive for most of the conversation.

"What about my ramen? I can't just leave it here!" Naruto whimpered as he looked sadly at his bowl of ramen.

Sakura sighed. He was actually kind of cute when he complained. Wait! Wait! What the hell was she talking about? Sakura shook it off.

"Just come on!" Sakura grabbed his hand, and dragged Naruto out of the ramen shop, to leave Gigi and Naruto look at their intertwined hands.

**12031324-0989101100001110000100001000 000011**

"Well, here we are! This is where we were supposed to meet! Sai and Tsunade-sama should be here soon…" Sakura trailed off, and looked around.

"Tsunade-s-sama is c-coming? You didn't t-tell me that!" Gigi exclaimed. She put her hands to her face.

"Granny's coming? Why?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"She said she would explain when she came," Sakura said. Gigi looked at the forest near by, and thought she saw something.

"N-Naruto!" Gigi cried out.

"So you can say my name, huh?" He chuckled.

"S-Seriously! There's a p-pale guy in the t-trees!" Gigi said as she pointed to the man. She started to pull a kunai out of her pouch.

"Hold on, don't worry about him! It's just Sai!" Naruto said as he walked over to his teammate. He pulled Sai out from the forest.

"Oh! I am sorry that I frightened you miss!" Sai said with a smile.

"Why i-is he smiling?" Gigi asked. She took a frightened step back.

"He does that all the time. You'll get used to it!" Naruto said happily.

"Where's Tsunade-sama? She's already late!" Sakura said pacing around.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm late! Shizune kept me held up at the office!" Tsunade came walking in, her chest bouncing.

"What took you so long? Tsunade-sama, you requested this meeting!" Sakura exploded.

"Calm down. All of you, you know, gather 'round." The Sannin sat down, as the other teammates of Sakura sat down next to her mentor, as did everyone else.

"AS you know, I gathered this meeting for a reason. It is about Gigi!" Tsunade pointed at the little girl.

"Eh? W-What about m-me?" Gigi stuttered, she had a surprised look on her face, and moved a few feet back.

"Well, I think we need to tell you a couple of things. Like Sauske." Tsunade started off. Naruto winced, along with Sakura. "And also about Jared. But you'll talk to Naruto about that one. Privately," Tsunade added.

"You t-told her?" Gigi accused Sakura. She nodded sadly.

"Excuse me? I mean no disrespect, but why am I here?" Sai asked with a smile. (A/N: Yes he smiles a lot. Deal with it.)

"You're a part of Squad 7, and besides, this will help you get normal!" Naruto said in place of the big breasted Sannin.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled, let's start on the first topic. Sauske. Any volunteers?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto sighed, and Sakura shook her head, her short pink hair waving around. A tear streamed from her closed eyes and Naruto pulled her close.

"Sauske Uchiha, was a teammate of squad 7, and he assumed he was not strong enough and decided to get more powers in other ways than training and he left the village," Tsunade said in one breath.

"Well, w-where is h-he n-now?" Gigi asked curiously.

"With the Akutski," Naruto said bitterly. "But we are going to find him!" Naruto said more happily this time.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled at his cuteness. _Snap out of it!_ Sakura said, and she straightened herself out.

"Also, he was previously associated with Orochimaru," Sai added emotionally.

"Who's h-he?"

"A snake scientist kinda thing," Sakura explained.

"Oh."

"Well, now that topic is done. I believe Naruto and Gigi have some talking to do," Tsunade grabbed Sai and Sakura's wrists and dragged them away.

"Who's Jared?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nobody," Gigi denied.

"You know, not a lot of people liked me when I was your age," Naruto admitted.

"Why not?" Gigi didn't stutter at all.

"Because I have a demon inside of me."

"I g-get made f-fun of because of m-my stutter. They a-all look at m-me l-like I'm a f-freak!" Gigi's eyes twinkled, and a tear streamed down her left eye. She wiped it away.

"But I got friends who liked me!" Naruto said happily, tilting Gigi's chin up. "Don't cry! It'll get better."

Gigi hugged Naruto tightly. "Arigato. [Thank you in Japanese, I think, but correct me if I'm wrong] But I don't know what to do! Tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei is going to have us fight him!" Gigi wailed.

"Listen, who cares about him? Just do what you do best." Naruto ruffled her hair.

"I d-don't know w-what I do best."

"I'm sure you'll find out in time." Naruto smiled. They got up and walked out to Sakura, Sai and the big breasted Sannin.

_**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_

"Wake up!" Sakura sang out while shaking her sister. She was in a particular happy mood, because a certain someone had asked her out to ramen today.

"A-Alright." Gigi got ready and slung her backpack over shoulder. "Bye, S-Sakura!" She yelled as she left.

It was a short walk to the training grounds, and when she got there, she was the only one there. She sat on a stump and took out an apple. _I know we aren't supposed to eat breakfast, but I need energy for the day. _

The pink haired girl bit into the crisp red apple. She savored it.

"Hi Gigi!" Eric yelled. He sprinted over with his backpack moving up and down.

"O-oh! Hi E-Eric!" Gigi yelled back. She stood up and waved to him. He was over in another 30 seconds.

"Are you ready for the survival exercise?" Eric asked seriously.

"Yup!" Gigi said happily.

They heard steps coming towards them.

"Yo, losers."

_**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_

"Sorry I'm late, I was watching all 21 seasons of Sesame Street on Netflix."

"That's B.S. Sensei!" Eric cried out.

"Well, whatever," Kakashi said. He set a clock down. "This is set for 12:00 pm. Your objective is to take these two bells-" He held up two bells and they jingled as he shook them. "before the bell rings. The person who can't take the bells, will be tied to the stump and not pass as a gennin."

"Whateves. I got this in the bag!" Jared said coolly. Eric had a grim looked him in the face. Gigi's shoulder sagged.

"You can use any jutsus or Ninja weapons. If you're not prepared to kill me, you'll never get a bell."

"Well, me and Eric will pass, but Gigi will forever be a gennin!" Jared said as he pointed at Gigi. She held her face.

Kakashi kept a pokerface. (Although it is kinda hard to see his face)

"On your mark, get set, go!"

_**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_ _**(*u*)**_

**well…**

**I'm good. :D**

**I'm going to finish the fight scenes after some review.**

**Yayzers!**

**Mina Kurosaki**


End file.
